


My Feelings for You Never Changed

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader is Arthur's sister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After losing your brother you became a bounty hunter. Years later you run into someone you never thought you would see again.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 36





	My Feelings for You Never Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

_“No I’m not leaving you!” You said to Arthur._

_He takes off his hat and walks closer to you, he placed his hat on top of your head and hands you his satchel. “If you stay we both won’t make it.”_

_“But Arthur...” You begin to tear up. It’s starting to hit you now. Once you go this will be the last time you see him._

_“I need you to make it (Y/N), please.” He placed his hand on your shoulder. “Make sure John gets to Abigail and Jack, keep them safe.”_

_You didn’t want to go, you didn’t want to leave him. He gave you a nod and a smile, telling you that everything was going to be okay. You reluctantly went back over to John and left._

You gasp and sat up, your breathing heavy as you look around the room. This wasn’t the first time you’ve had this dream and you know it won’t be the last. Not a day goes by that you don’t think of your brother. You miss him so much. Looking out the window you see the sun rising, you let out a sigh before getting out of bed. 

After you got John back to his family that day you left, you needed time to heal. You missed some of the others and you think about them all the time, wondering how they’re doing. One person always crosses your mind first and that’s Sadie.

Back when the gang was still together you and Sadie became close, you had feelings for her and she had feelings for you but you didn’t know that. That day you left she wanted to go with you, she wanted to be there for you like how you were there for her when she was dealing with the loss of her husband. But she knew you needed time.

**xxxxx**

You sighed as you rode into Valentine, it was weird being back there after all this time. You hitched your horse outside of the Sheriff’s office. Over the last few years you became a bounty hunter, a really good one at that. 

Walking into the building and the Sheriff looks up at you. “Ah our favorite bounty hunter.”

You tipped your hat, Arthur’s hat, towards him. “Morning Sheriff. Any new bounties?”

He leans back in his chair. “There was but another bounty hunter came in, she took it.”

That shocked you, but you just nod and thank the Sheriff. You left the Sheriff’s office and went to the saloon to get some food. You wanted to stay in Valentine for a little while longer, you wanted to see if you could find this other bounty hunter.

Hours later you were brushing and feeding your horse when you notice the bounty hunter show it, you didn’t get a good look at her face though. You waited until she walked out of the Sheriff’s office, she wasn’t looking in your direction as you walked over to her.

“So you’re the new bounty hunter around here.”

Her head snapped up and she looked over at you. Your eyes widened. “S-Sadie?”

Sadie didn’t say anything, she just pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged her back just as tight, you couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks.

**xxxxx**

You and Sadie had rode over to Horseshoe Overlook, it was empty and you were glad. It felt nice to be back there, out of all the camp spots you’ve been to, Horseshoe Overlook was one of your favorites.

You go over and sit on the edge of the cliff, Sadie sits next to you. The two of you looking at the scenery. Sadie looked over at you, she smiled before she reached over and took your hand in hers.

“(Y/N)?” 

You hum and look over at her. You were about to say something but you stopped yourself, you couldn’t stop looking at her. Your feelings for her never changed, you were still in love with her.

Sadie bit her lip. “That day you left I... I wanted to go with you but I knew you needed space. Whenever I was getting bounties I always hoped I would run into you.” 

“I’m sorry I just...” You trailed off and looked down.

Sadie moved her hand up so she could hook her finger under your chin, she lifts your chin up so you were looking at her. “It’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She let go of your chin and placed her hand on your cheek, cupping your cheek. 

You leaned into her touch. “Before everything went downhill with the gang there was something I wanted to tell you.” You said after a little bit.

“What is it?” She ran her thumb over your cheek.

“I have feelings for you Sadie, even after all this time my feelings for you never changed.” You blushed and bit your lip.

Before you knew it she was kissing you. Once the shock wore off you were kissing her back. Sadie’s hand was still on your cheek and she pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

The two of you pulled away once air became necessary. “I wanted to do that for so long.” Sadie smiled.

While you and Sadie stayed at Horseshoe Overlook for a while longer watching the sunset and kissing here and there, honestly you couldn’t get enough. You wish you had stayed before her from the start but now she was back in your life and you were happy.

Arthur was looking down on you with a smile on his face. He was so happy you and Sadie finally told each other how you felt. He was also very proud of you and of the woman you’ve become.


End file.
